Positive
by DemigodZutara
Summary: nearly 16 year old September Rose Caravell gets pregnant by her boyfriend Jason Stealth, what will she do? will she go through aboriton, or decide to keep the baby? teen pregnancy


Positive

Stupid pee stick.

Stupid pink plus sign.

Everything had to happen to me didn't it?

How does it feel to be hated by everyone at school, don't forget at home too?

Pretty shitty.

I never thought I would get caught in this kind of situation.

In my head, I always pictured Angela Graham with a huge fat belly, but never me.

I considered telling mom, but then I thought to myself, are you fucking insane?

No, I didn't think so.

Well, all I could really do was go and cry to myself in my room, shut up in that hell hole.

NOT.

I would call Elory and tell her the big happy news.

I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

"Hey it's Elory I'm not here right now, but you can leave your shit after the beep"

"Nice try, El"

"What's up?"

"Um…I'm not sure how to say this"

"What? What happened?"

"I…I mean I'm….I'm pregnant"

"Seriously?! Oh my god! What are you going to do? Wait your not joking right?!"

"No, I would never joke about this"

"Oh yes you would, but whatever, so have you told your folks yet?"

"No, I don't know if I can without being disinherited."

"You have to tell them sometime, or else you're going to get huge and they're going to send you to fat camp or something."

"Haha so funny! Like this is the time for joking!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize since you were doing such a crappy job of it!"

"Are you sure? I mean it's probably just a fluke, it's not like you could just…I don't know, maybe its fake"

"No this is not fake El, I'm positive, that's what the test said"

"How any tests have you taken?"

"Just one, but I'm sure it's real"

"Honest?"

"Look I just know, okay? Yesterday I felt something and I just KNEW it"

"I see your point"

"So, how am I going to break the happy news to my 'rents?"

"I don't know, but you should tell Jason first"

"Yeah, I should, but still, you promise you'll be there when I tell 'em?"

"Um…"

"El!"

"Okay Okay"

"Good. And when I'm in the ER? Screaming my ass off?"

"Aw man you know I'm no good with that stuff"

"Come on, I don't want my mom and Jason to be standing there screaming 'push! Push!' "

"I guess I could…."

"Great! I gotta go call Jay"

"Call away, or maybe you know, incase anyone's listening on your phone line, maybe you should tell him in person"

"And why exactly would someone be listening on my phone line? Anyway, I should probably tell him in person, I wanna see his reaction"

"Yeah, video tape it for me"

"El!"

"Fine"

"Gotta Jet"

"Love ya"

"Ttyl"

I hung up the phone.

I sat there for a while, on my bed, thinking of Jason.

Then I put my hands on my stomach.

What's going to happen now, I wondered to myself.

I picked up the phone and dialed Jason's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jay!

"Hey Sep!"

Those were our nicknames for each other. Jay and Sep. Him being Jason, of course, and me being September.

Yeah I had a very unusual name, but that made me awesome like I was.

"So what's up?"

"Um, Jay, could you meet me at Dairy Queen in like 10 minutes?"

"Sure sep, I'll be there in a sec"

"Okay"

I hung up.

How was I going to do this?

I grabbed my jacket and slipped on my converse.

"Hey mom, I'm going to Dairy Queen K? I'll be back later"

"Ok honey; tell your friends I said hi"

What made my mother so sure I was with someone? I have no idea actually; I was trying to figure out the same thing.

I walked up to Dairy Queen, which was like 5 minutes away from my house. Jason was waiting outside his car for me.

He was gorgeous, with his steel blue eyes and chestnut hair that shagged a little bit. I couldn't see why girls wouldn't throw themselves at him.

"Hey Sep, you look nice"

I blushed; he always had something nice to say, even if I looked like a slut.

He brushed back my jet black hair across my cheek and pushed it behind my ear.

His blue eyes stared into my gray ones.

"Are you sure? I just kind of slipped into this this morning"

"You're always beautiful, with those eyes" he said as he held up my chin.

"So listen, I have something to tell you"

"Oh no, don't tell me you want extra chocolate syrup on your ice cream" he joked.

"No, I'm serious, this is big news. Like, big big news, I'm not sure how you're going to handle this, I still don't know what I'm going to do"

"What? What is it? Did something happen?"

"No…it's just that…I'm…I mean I'm…I guess what I'm trying to say is…" I searched for the right choice of words.

"September Rose, tell me what's going on"

"Jay…I'm pregnant"

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious" I said and looked down at the ground, which was getting quite blurry.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Sep"

There it was those words, the most important words in mine and Jason's vocabulary. A tear ran down my cheek and I broke into a sob.

He pulled me into his arms and I put my head on his chest.

"Sh, its okay, you'll be fine, we'll go to a doctor, and see what we can do about abortion and-"

"No-I-don't-want-to-get-an-abor-tion" I said between sobs.

"What? Are you sure? You wanna go through with the pain and everything?"

"I would never kill our baby"

"You're sure its mine?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Oh god, September, what are we going to tell our parents?"

"Well, I don't know about yours, but I think mine will pretty much kick me out."

"You can crash at my house"

"You would do that?"

"I would do anything for you Sep"

"Aw Jay" I said as he squeezed me tighter.

"So this is really happening"

"Yeah, I can't imagine myself in the ER"

"We have to see a doctor, and straighten things out" he said as he put his hand on my belly.

"No, they'll tell my parents and they'll freak out"

"Sep, we gotta keep our baby healthy"

"But-"

"Sh, now, let's just go to the park"

He held my hand and led me around his car and helped me into the seat.

"It's alright Jay, its not like I'm huge already"

"I know, but it's nice to have practice"

I giggled. He smiled.

"There's something I wanted to tell you too, Sep"

"Oh god, what is it?"

"No it's nothing bad, it's just…"

"What?"

"I think…I'm…I just think that I…"

"What? Jay just tell me"

"I'm in love with you September Rose"

**Thanks for reading! I was bored and I'm not at home so I have like NO internet connection so I have been writing tons of stuff. How did you like the first chapter? There's definitely more to come. Yeah I'm a sucker for weird names. Please Review!**


End file.
